The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for stretching human muscles.
Flexibility of muscles, particularly leg, hip, and back muscles, in the human body is desirous for several reasons. Increased flexibility enables increased performance in sports involving kicking such as the martial arts, and in those requiring fluid and graceful body movement such as dance, running and gymnastics. A flexible muscle is also less likely to become pulled, torn or otherwise injured during exercise.
Devices designed to stretch muscles are known. One simple device consists of two plastic or metal tubes joined end to end by a perpendicular shorter tube. An individual sits on the floor, straps the longer tubes to the legs, one on each ankle, and uses the shorter tube to pull the device toward the body, thus increasing the angle between the longer tubes, and forcing the legs apart, causing the leg muscles to become stretched. These devices typically do not automatically adjust, are inaccurate and may cause injury from a sudden jerk or pull on the center tube, causing the leg muscles to stretch too quickly. The position of the body with such devices is limited, and commonly only groin muscles are stretched.
Another known stretching device comprises two trough-shaped receptacles for legs, joined at the center by a mechanical locking mechanism. Body position in these devices is limited because the legs must fit into the troughs. Thus, only the groin muscles are stretched in these devices as well. There is also danger of injury to the muscles due to sudden jerking of the device into a locked position.
Other devices do automate stretching, for example the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,730. However, the device disclosed in that patent is centermounted over a support assembly. It is cumbersome, unsightly and difficult to mount.